A Legendary Crew
by Santoryu Tres Fleur
Summary: The Strawhats after acomplishing their dreams through a 17 year's old girl's eyes. Who is she? Read to find out. ZoRo and LuNa. I do not own One Piece.


A LEGENDARY CREW

The afternoon today is unbearably hot. It must be because we haven't left the previous summer island's magnetic field and climate, as Nami pointed out earlier.

Besides, I feel very bored sitting alone on the deck. Everyone is occupied with their own activities. I've been for seventeen years with them and no one has given up on their favorite stuff, even after accomplishing their dreams.

Sometimes I wonder how much better or stronger they can become. What the hell do they want? To reign in the whole universe? Well if you ask me I'll tell you that they definitely can do that. They are a legendary crew!

Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate King. That man can achieve any goal that he sets and that's an indisputable fact.

Blame it on his superhuman strength and devil fruit powers (which unfortunately I'm not so lucky to possess) or on his idiotic, stubborn and reckless nature along with his love for all of us, but he's just capable of achieving the impossible.

What I surely know is that no one touches or does anything to his straw hat. I remember once Franky, Chopper and Usopp hiding it, in order to play another idiotic game and they ended up with innumerable bruises from the Captain (they never change no matter how old they are).

The Pirate King's hat isn't something to play with and that's very clear.

An idea comes to my mind and I'm leaving my current spot under a tree to head towards Nami's room (the one in which she works). She had told me yesterday that she had finished a new version of the map of the world and I'm very curious to see it.

I'm sure she won't mind because she knows how careful I am with such things and that I won't cause any trouble.

Now that I look in the masterpiece in front of me, makes me more fond of her. Doing such a splendid and laborious work while carrying the Pirate King's child, demands not only skills but endurance and a lot of patience, too.

I'm sure she must be sleeping now, as she gets more and more tired by even doing the slightest thing. Chopper said that she'll be ready to give birth at less than a month and Luffy had made it clear that no one must bother her.

I'm surprised by how protective and sweet he's towards her, catering for all her needs and showing her so much affection.

I really wonder how was my own father towards my mother when she was pregnant.

Well, let's see.

"_How are you feeling, my love? Do you need me to make you something to eat?"_

Hahahahaha, that was crazy. That's definitely not my father. That's more like Sanji.

Let's try again.

"_Oi woman how are you? If you need anything tell that ero-cook, and if he says anything I'll cut him in pieces"_

I think that's better. My daddy may not be so lovey-dovey but he had his own way to show his love for me, mommy, as well as for the rest of our nakama. He's sensitive and affectionate in his own unique way, and if he thinks that I'm oblivious to that he's dead wrong.

Besides, I've seen countless times the glances and the little gestures between my parents, hehehehehehe.

Now, I think I should go to the kitchen and make Sanji to prepare me something to eat. I believe he'll be more than happy to obey to my demand.

"_Sanji-kun do you have some free time?"_

"_Of course I have time for you, my young beautiful angel. Oh my, your eyes are just like your mother's" _he says in his 'I can do anything for my ladies' form.

If my dad saw that, he would be really pissed off. But there's nothing we can do. Sanji is like this since I can remember him. He's the perfect husband for a normal girl. Strong, attractive, loving and willing to do anything to please his woman. However, he still doesn't have a woman. Maybe it's because he belongs to all women.

"_Olvia what are you doing?" _said someone bringing me back to reality.

"_Oh nothing sensei. I'm waiting for Sanji-kun to make me some food" _

Chopper is my sensei and as it is obvious I chose to become a doctor, much to the crew's surprise, which for some reason believed that I'd choose to be an archaeologist, because of my mother's profession and passion for history.

As for the aforementioned, she was more that pleased with my decision. Her daughter wouldn't have to suffer what she did, because of her dream.

I was really lucky to have such a great doctor by my side. He's the best in his specialty, but his childish manners make him more approachable, so it is really fun studying with him.

After a while I took my sandwich and now I'm heading to the back of the ship, where I heard some commotion. It was Usopp and Franky and they were apparently testing some new weapons.

Usopp was still wearing his favorite googles and Franky was a cyborg wearing just pants. Some things never change.

My dad once said that he's very sad that his daughter has to be surrounded by so many perverts and idiots, but I think that they are very good people, despite their weaknesses.

I remember the day that Franky and Long Nose-kun showed me the room they had prepared for me. I was so exuberant that I started jumping up and down.

Speaking of perverts, I can hear a sweet and soothing melody coming from the front deck and specifically from Brook's violin. He was playing my favorite lullaby, the one that he was playing while my mom was singing in order to make me sleep. It is quite nostalgic.

I sat at the swing and that's when Brook notices my appearance and smiles at me. Now that I'm thinking of it, he had never asked me to see my panties as he does with Nami and mom. I know that he respects me as everyone, but I'm sure that my dad has threatened him on that.

Speak of the devil, there he is, holding my katana. I still remember the day that he came back from town with mom holding this katana, which looked so much bigger back then. It is the most beautiful birthday present of my life. I was turning thirteen and since then I had never used a katana, although I was training with the best swordsman in the world.

I had a strong passion for those refined blades from the very start, and especially for a certain black blade.

My mother had told me once, that when I was a little child, I was persistently trying to play with daddy's swords, but they wouldn't let me because I could get hurt.

Later on, as I was growing up and I was seeing my father fighting in battles with those swords, I understood that they were very sacred and meaningful to him. Especially the white one, due to his promise, which is now fulfilled. So only because of respect I have never laid a hand on them and neither my mother has.

They are the swords of a man whose name has reached the heaven. Roronoa Zoro.

"_Olvia"_ he shouted and threw my meitou towards me. A little startled in the start I'm catching the katana while it was still in the air.

"_Yohohoho. Miss Olvia I see that you have inherited your father's swordsmanship skills"_

My father smiles at this and comes to pat me in the head. He seems to be proud of me, although I'm not very good neither at technique nor at strength.

I'd better take my sword in my room. I don't want to leave it outside, cause I'm afraid of losing it.

I haven't seen my mother since lunch. She must be very busy studying and composing her new book about Poneglyphs and such. I've always been fond of her determination and devotion to her dream. Fortunately, all her efforts weren't in vain. She achieved her dreams as all the others. I hope to be as good as her in what I chose.

Oh my. That's something very rare to see. My dad is sleeping under the mast of the ship as usually and mommy is resting on his lap while reading a book. His left hand caresses her cheek while his right hand her beautiful black hair.

I've never expected to say that but they are very cute.

"_What are you staring at girlie?" _he said startling me. What the hell, does he have haki, how did he see me?

"_Uhm nothing Kenhsi-san" _the moment I say that I hear my mom chuckling and my dad screaming

"_Damn you Robin, why did you say that to her?"_

Hehehehe they are so fun.

"_Oi Luffy" _cried Chopper nervously "_Come here quickly. Nami is going to give birth to your child very soon"_

"_NANI?" _everyone shouted while Luffy started running towards Chopper.

Oh my that's great! We're going to have a party really soon!

THE END

Hi!first of all thanks for reading and I would appreciate it a lot if you could tell me your opinion on that :)


End file.
